T. Rex
T. Rex (WP). Tyrannosaurus Rex :Deleted from Wikipedia: By 1968 (WP), the act had become a modest success on radio and on record, and had released three albums. Whilst Bolan's early material was rock and roll (WP) influenced folk |(WP) and protopunk (WP), he was now writing glowing, dramatic, elegant, and baroque songs with lush melodies and surreal lyrics filled with Greek and Persian mythology as well as mythical creations of his own, still with rock overtones. The band became regulars on Peel sessions on BBC (WP) radio, and had toured Britain's student union halls. The group, however, received bad press from journalists and critics, who were annoyed at the overexposure they were getting on John Peel's radio shows. By 1969 there was a clear rift between the two halves of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Bolan and his girlfriend June Child (WP) (ex-girlfriend of the late Syd Barrett (WP)) were living a quiet life, while Took had fully embraced the anti-commercial/community spirited/drug (WP)-taking ethos of the UK Underground (WP) scene centered around Ladbroke Grove (WP). Took was also attracted to the most anarchistic elements, such as Mick Farren (WP)/Deviants (WP) and members of the Pink Fairies (WP) Rock 'n' Roll and Drinking Club. By now Took was writing his own songs and wanted the duo to perform them, but Bolan firmly refused. Took contributed his talents and two songs, including "The Sparrow Is A Sign," to Twink's (WP) Think Pink album, which Bolan probably also did not approve of. Bolan's relationship with Took ended after Unicorn, although they were contractually obliged to go through with a US tour which was doomed before it began. Poorly promoted and planned, the tour saw the acoustic duo senselessly billed alongside loud electric acts. Took commented that the audience often did not even notice they had started their set, and he would sometimes strip to the waist and whip himself in Iggy Pop (WP) manner. As soon as he returned to the United Kingdom (WP), Bolan replaced Took with bongo player Mickey Finn (WP), who would remain with Bolan until 1975. They made A Beard of Stars (WP), the final album under the name Tyrannosaurus Rex. Unlike Took, Finn had no song writing aspirations. Finn was also more eccentric and fun than Took, and famously owned a large powerful motorcycle that impressed Bolan so much that he chose him as Took's replacement. As well as progressively shorter titles, the albums began to show higher production values, more accessible song writing from Bolan, and experimentation with electric guitars and a true rock sound. The breakthrough was in "King of the Rumbling Spires," (recorded with Steve Took (WP)) which used a full rock band. This era also saw the publication of The Warlock of Love (WP), a book of Bolan's poetry; derided by critics, it nevertheless became the best-selling poetry book of its time. T. Rex The next album, titled simply T. Rex (WP), continued the process of simplification by shortening the name, and completed the move to electric guitars. Legend has it that Tony Visconti (WP) got fed up with writing the name out in full on studio chitties and tapes and began to abbreviate it. When Bolan first noticed he was supposedly furious, but later claimed the idea was his. The sound was altogether "peppier," and the first single, "Ride a White Swan," which wasn't included on the album, reached number two in the UK chart in late 1970. In early 1971, the T. Rex album reached the top ten of the UK album charts on the strength of the single (that was not actually included on the album). Mickey Finn's T. Rex In September 1997 Mickey Finn and Paul Fenton (WP) (who had previousely recorded as a drummer on some T. Rex albums) were invited to make a special appearance on stage at a gig at the Cambridge Corn Exchange to commemorate the 20th year since Marc Bolan's death. They decided to reform T. Rex with the name Mickey Finn's T. Rex (WP). The new T. Rex consisted of Mickey and Paul on drums, as well as Alan Silson (WP) on guitar, Tony Allday (WP) on bass, Dave Major (WP) on keyboards, and Rob Benson (WP) performing lead vocals. Following the death of Mickey Finn in 2003, the band decided to continue as T. Rex (A Celebration of Marc and Mickey) (WP). In 2004 Graham Oliver joined the new T. Rex line-up as a guitarist. It should be noted that the new version of T. Rex has none of the same band members as the 1970s T. Rex (excluding Paul Fenton, who played with the band but was never considered an official member). Singles ;Tyrannosaurus Rex *1968 – "Debora" / "Child Star" #34 *1968 – "One Inch Rock" / "Salamanda Palaganda" #28 *1969 – "Pewter Suitor" / "Warlord of the Royal Crocodiles" *1969 – "King of the Rumbling Spires" / "Do You Remember?" #44 *1970 – "By the Light of a Magical Moon" / "Find a Little Wood" ;T. Rex *1970 – "Ride a White Swan (WP)" / "Is It Love" / "Summertime Blues (WP)" #2 (and #76 in the US) *1971 – "Hot Love (WP)" / "Woodland Rock" / "King of the Mountain Cometh" #1 (and #72 in the US) *1971 – "Get It On (WP)" / "There Was a Time" / "Raw Ramp" #1 (and #10 in the US) *1971 – "Jeepster (WP)" / "Life's a Gas" #2 *1972 – "Telegram Sam (WP)" / "Cadillac" / "Baby Strange" #1 (and #67 in the US) *1972 – "Metal Guru (WP)" / "Thunderwing" / "Lady" #1 *1972 – "Children of the Revolution (WP)" / "Jitterbug Love" / "Sunken Rags" #2 *1972 – "Solid Gold Easy Action (WP)" / "Born to Boogie" #2 *1972 – "T. Rex Christmas Record" (flexidisc free to Fan Club members) *1973 – "20th Century Boy (WP)" / "Free Angel" #3 *1973 – "The Groover" / "Midnight" #4 *1973 – "Truck On (Tyke)" / "Sitting Here" #12 *1974 – "Teenage Dream" / "Satisfaction Pony" #13 *1974 – "Light of Love" / "Explosive Mouth" #22 *1974 – "Zip Gun Boogie" / "Space Boss" #41 *1975 – "New York City" / "Chrome Sitar" #15 *1975 – "Dreamy Lady" / "Do You Wanna Dance" / "Dock of the Bay" #30 *1976 – "London Boys" / "Solid Baby" #40 *1976 – "I Love to Boogie" / "Baby Boomerang" #13 *1976 – "Laser Love" / "Life's an Elevator" #41 *1977 – "The Soul of My Suit" / "All Alone" #42 *1977 – "Dandy in the Underworld" / "Groove a Little" / "Tame My Tiger" *1977 – "Celebrate Summer" / "Ride My Wheels" Notable posthumous releases include the reissue of the expanded The Beginning of Doves (WP) (originally released on Track Records (WP) in 1974) in 2002, a collection of early songs and demos recorded in between John's Children and Tyrannosaurus Rex, and The Children of Rarn, demos for the sub-Tolkien (WP) concept album that Bolan and Visconti had been talking about for years as the project that would re-establish Bolan as a creative force. Links * Tyrannosaurus Rex playlist - Folk rock (WP) from the 1967-69 incarnation of the band, that culminated in, "Ride a White Swan (WP)" (WP) (WP) in 1970 (WP) * T. Rex playlist - Glam rock (WP) from the 1970-77 incarnation of the band, starting with, "Ride a White Swan" Category:Fly Records artists Category:English glam rock groups Category:Psychedelic folk groups Category:Musical groups established in 1967 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1977 Category:Musical groups from London Category:Fat Possum Records artists Category:Music Category:Musicians